Ecdysiast
by DovahFinn
Summary: Ecdysiast: A strip tease artist. (PHANfiction) (First smut, don't judge xD)


**A/N: OH MY GOD. KEEP INNOCENT VIRGIN EYES AWAY FROM THIS. WARNING WARNING SMUT SMUT SMUT. THIS IS MY FIRST (and hopefully last tbh) SMUT FIC. I WAS CHALLENGED MY MISS MARISA (aka LaReinaGuadalupe- you should read her fics, she's fab) TO WRITE A SMUT AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED. SORRY FOR THE FAILURE. OH GOD I FEEL LIKE I'VE CREATED SOMETHING WRONG. I FELT SO AWKWARD WRITING THIS. SORRY, GUYS, BUT IF YOU LIKE SMUT? I DON'T THINK I'M WRITING ANY MORE. DIRTY, DIRTY! XD**

_Ecdysiast- a strip tease performer_

* * *

Dan walked calmly towards Phil, who was sat at the desk editing his new video. He had his headphones on and didn't notice Dan until he had wrapped his arms around his shoulders and began watching him edit calmly. Phil turned his head and gave Dan a peck on the cheek, returning to his editing silently. Dan rolled his eyes, a smirk playing across his lips. He reached up and tugged the headphones off of Phil's head, moving them so they hung around his neck instead. Phil raised an eyebrow and looked at Dan.

"What is it, love?" he asked. Dan smirked.

"I just wanted to say hey," he said, a flirty undertone to his voice. A smile twitched across Phil's features for a moment.

"Hey," he mumbled, putting his headphones back on. Dan pouted and tugged them off again.

"You've been editing that video for a long time," Dan whined. "You should take a break, we can watch Kill Bill or something!" he offered. Phil shook his head.

"No, Dan. As tempting as that sounds, you know that I have to get this video done! It needs to be up in two days!" Phil sighed, exasperated. Dan groaned.

"But I'm loooonelyyyy," Dan mumbled into his ear. Phil sighed.

"Sorry, maybe later," he offered. Dan smirked slightly, leaning closer to Phil's ear. He let a hot breath out, running his tongue along the edge and tugging his earlobe gently with his teeth before letting it spring back into place again. Phil bit his lip slightly. "Daaan," he whined, not making any move to get him off. Dan trailed his tongue down to the base of his neck, leaving kisses and light bites all the way down.

"What?" he asked innocently, biting and sucking at his neck. Phil groaned, moving his head so Dan had better access.

"You.. know what I'm talking about. I need to edit, I don't have time right now.." he trailed off. Dan smirked, loving the power he had over his boyfriend. Dan stopped sucking on his neck and blew cold air over the spot, feeling the shivers course through Phil's body.

"What if I.. convinced you otherwise?" Dan teased, trailing his fingers down Phil's torso. Phil's breath hitched as Dan began trailing his fingers up the bottom of his shirt, driving him insane.

"...What do you have in mind?" Phil mumbled. Dan smirked and grabbed the sides of the desk chair, spinning it around so Phil was facing him. Only now could Dan see the full effect of what he had done; Phil's face was beet-red, his lips slightly parted, his shirt rumpled upward, and his eyes silently asking for more. Dan set his hands on the arms of the desk chair before he pressed his lips firmly to Phil's, running his tongue across Phil's bottom lip to ask for permission as Phil knotted his fingers into Dan's hair. Phil granted it, and they started a small battle with their tongues, breaking only for air. A quiet moan found it's way out of Phil's throat and Dan smiled, breaking the kiss. He looked down at Phil, his hair tousled, cheeks red, lips parted and bright pink. Dan stood up straight and slowly reached for the bottom hem of his shirt, swaying his hips seductively as he tugged the garment off, inch by inch. Once the garment had finally fallen to the floor, Phil reached towards him, but Dan shook his head.

"No, no, Phil. No touching," he teased with a wink. Phil let out an unhappy grunt, but listened nonetheless. Dan reached forward and took his time unbuttoning his jeans, and even longer with the zipper, never stopping his songless swaying. By now Phil's eyes were riveted to what was happening in front of him, and Dan could tell that he had him hooked. He slipped his skinny jeans down so half of his ass was hanging out, though they didn't have to move much for that. Dan stepped forward, leaning dangerously close to Phil, before pecking him on the nose and walking away. Phil gave him a look of disbelief.

"Wh-where are you going!?" he demanded. Dan chuckled.

"I don't have time, I need to edit my video. Silly boy," he called over his shoulder, swaying his hips as he exited the room. Phil frowned and stood up, marching over to Dan and grabbing his wrist.

"You can't do that to me," Phil muttered, pushing Dan against the wall. Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Do what, Philly?" he purred. Phil smashed his lips against Dan's, interlocking their tongues like pieces of a puzzle. Dan ran his hands under Phil's shirt, quickly ridding him of the cumbersome fabric. Phil pressed himself against Dan, both of them groaning at the skin on skin contact. The two of them clumsily made their way into Dan's bedroom, falling onto his bed with a thud. Phil placed his knees on either side of Dan's hips and his hands on either side of his head, and for a moment, they just stared at each other.

"Hey," Phil chuckled. Dan grinned.

"Hey," he replied, reaching up and pulling Phil in or another kiss. Phil kissed Dan's cheek, then just beneath his ear, giving the earlobe a slight tug, then down his neck, trailing small bites all the way down. Dan let out a moan that he hadn't known that he was holding in, relishing in the feeling of closeness that they shared. Phil trailed down his stomach to the edge of his boxers, tugging down his already-undone skinny jeans with quick fingers, the boxers coming off quickly after. Phil took Dan's semi-hard cock in his hand and began pumping him lightly, grazing the tip with his tongue as Dan's moans reverberated throughout the flat. Dan reached forward to tug Phil's hair, but Phil batted them away.

"No, no, Dan. No touching," he chuckled, imitating Dan quite well. He groaned and twisted his fingers into the bed sheet as Phil took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue all along the shaft. He slid a single finger into Dan's ass, twisting it and fingering him in time with his sucking. Dan moaned profanity into the air but every word was gone in an instant, replaced by another curse or another repetition of Phil's name. Phil added another finger, pumping them into Dan for a moment before scissoring him. Dan bucked back onto the fingers, gasping with pleasure as Phil added a third.

"F-fuck, Phil, I'm close!" he warned. Phil pulled his head back and slid his fingers out, ignoring Dan's whine of protest as he crawled up and kissed him passionately. Dan kissed him back, reaching clumsily for his bedside drawer and pulling out the bottle of lube. Phil smirked and took it, coating his fingers with it and pumping into Dan's hole once again. Dan writhed and moaned beneath him as Phil coated himself, shuddering with pleasure at the coldness of the substance. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Dan's entrance, looking up to make eye contact with him. Dan nodded his consent, bracing himself. Phil slowly pushed in, pulling out and adding another inch until his entirety was inside Dan. They both moaned loudly, Phil picking up speed as he slammed himself into Dan. Dan reached forward and dug his nails into Phil's back, practically screaming his name over and over. Phil adjusted himself with every pump until Dan yelled so loud that Phil had to silence him with his lips. Dan saw stars before his eyes as Phil fucked him, now hitting his prostate with every thrust. Dan broke the kiss, trying to warn Phil but all that escaped was a strained whimper. Phil understood, nodding in agreement. Phil pumped a few more times, watching Dan's face as he slammed into him as hard as he could. Dan broke first, trying his best to retain eye contact with Phil as he yelled his name for everyone to hear. Hot white ribbons shot across his and Phil's chests, and seeing Dan come undone like that was the last straw for Phil. He came straight into Dan's ass, panting his name loudly as he collapsed on top of his lover. They both laid there, worn out and panting, for a few seconds before Phil pulled out of Dan and laid beside him. Dan leaned over and kissed him lovingly, too out of breath to say anything. Phil kissed him back, wrinkling his nose as they pulled apart. Dan smiled.

"What, what is it?" he asked. Phil stuck out his tongue.

"I've got you all over me," he said, gesturing to his chest. Dan blushed heavily.

"Er- uh- s-sorry, I just-" he stuttered, scratching the back of his neck. Phil laughed.

"No, no, I was kidding. Besides," Phil mumbled, leaning closer to Dan, "I'm all inside you," he whispered before winking and walking towards the bathroom. Dan laughed, sitting up.

"Where are you going?" he called after him.

"I'm getting in the shower!" Phil replied. "Care to join me?" Dan couldn't see Phil's face but he could just hear the wink in his voice. Dan chuckled.

"I just might, Phil."

**A/N: SO YEAH. That's what happened. Oh my god I'm sorry this is an abomination to smut fics. See, I can READ a smut fic(I'll even admit, I ENJOY reading them- don't judge me), but WRITING THEM? I feel liek I'm creating something that I shouldn't. Like necromancy or some shit. Again, I apologize for the fail. I LOVE YOU. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME FOR THIS. D:**


End file.
